Edenian Brawls
The remaining seven are dumped at some Falls in Edenia for their next challenge, where it is revealed that one person is debuting onto the show and now the teams have merged. The challenges have a wedding theme, leading to added tension for three particular couples. A powerful manipulator attempts to convince the others to vote off a contestant they considered a "threat". They ultimately succeed, forcing one of the friendliest competitors to leave the VVE Bunny Rocket. Plot Pinkie Pie is briefly seen taking a piece of cheese from a rat at the start of the episode, and then hides after noticing the sleeping contestants being dragged to the cargo hold area by the interns. The scene then cuts to a sleeping Fat Boner having a pleasant dream, in which he is naked and floating with balloons in the clouds. The dream soon turns into a nightmare when Tone Montana starts popping the balloons with his "little friend" (Carbine Assault Rifle), to which Boner responds by telling Montana that he is evil and that his war with Alejandro Sausage is over. Antonio laughs evilly at Boner, popping all his balloons at once. When Boner falls in his dream after the balloons are all popped, he wakes up and notices that he and the other contestants have been dropped out of the rocket. Boner screams and wakes up the others. While falling, two swan paddle-boats are also falling with them. The contestants cling onto the boats as they fall and land in the water, and soon realise they are heading towards a massive waterfall. While praying to Kotal Kahn to live, Twilight Sparkle says she will promise to tutor any stupid person, even Omar Romero, which made him promise to forget what she said. Earnest Johnson says that if they survive the ordeal, he will let Angie Ng kiss him. Everyone stares at him in shock and he tells them they are all going to die anyway. Upon hearing this, Ng becomes determined to get her kiss. She ties Boner to a rope, uses her strength to throw him into the other boat as an anchor, before furiously paddling both boats to safety. Angie then kisses Earnest as her reward, prompting a horrified Johnson to brush his teeth rapidly and throw up in the confessional. On shore, the White Rabbit comes in and tells them they are in Edenia, more specifically, The Green Falls. They then head to the Green Casino, but have to be in the concert theatre because it's not a real casino, dummies. Bugs then tells them that a contestant will be back on the show, and both Romero and Earnest want it to be Kinzie Kensington (unknown to them is that she is dead). However, they are shown in the musical number that it's Rarity, who most of the contestants don't really know about. Rarity sings You Suck!, where she brags about herself, but more or less insults other contestants. When Rare asks which boring team she is on, Buggs announces that the teams are disbanded. The guys agree to be close, even though they aren't teammates anymore. Bunny then announces that since they are in the Kidneys of the Multiverse Federation, they will be in pairs for an "arranged marriage." The boys will be placed in a giant casino machine, and the girls will pull the lever to see who will be their husband and for fun, Vincent adds a Grizzly Bear in the slot machine too. Angie pulls first and gets Montana, but she shuts the door, smashing his arm, and begs Vince not to have him. Tanya takes him instead, greatly upsetting Sparkle. Rarity pulls and gets Boner. She is okay with this, thinking that Boner will help her file since he is an audience favourite. Twiley then pulls the handle and after getting mauled by the bear, pulls again and gets Romero, which neither of them is happy about. Ng is then left with Johnson, much to his dismay, but much to her pleasure. In the first part of the challenge, the grooms must lead their blindfolded brides to a wedding dress, while avoiding many obstacles, and if a duo doesn't get a dress, they can't advance to the next challenge. Omar messes with Twilight during the challenge, and Earnest doesn't try at all since he doesn't like being Angie's "groom." Tanya reaches the dresses first, followed by Rarity. Montana then leads Twiley to her dress after Romero keeps messing with her, much to Tanya's annoyance. When Bugs announces that the challenge is over, Angie literally runs through the obstacles and somehow gets the last dress to everyone's shock and bewilderment. In the second part of the challenge, the couples must walk over The Green Falls, on a tightrope, with the grooms carrying their brides. Since they were the first couple to get a dress, Montana and Tanya get a head start and for a dangerous twist, Bugs added some toxic to the water below the Falls. Before they start, Montana talks to Romero about Boner's popularity making him a threat to them and makes a deal: If Romero votes off Boner, Montana will vote with him next, even if it's Sparkle. The challenge starts, and Tanya and Tone argue over who will be eliminated. After Tanya's bickering, Montana "accidentally" loses his balance, sending him and Tanya falling into the Falls. He reveals in the confessional that he didn't want to look too strong on his own, especially after the teams just dissolved. Ng and Johnson are next and Angie carries Johnson. In the confessional, Angie reveals that she became a pre-ordained minister on the internet and that she can legally marry herself and Johnson, as long as he says "I do." When they reach Jax Briggs to answer the trivia part of the challenge, Angie keeps trying to get Johnson to say "I do". Jacks claims that Angie failed to declare her "crazy" status, and had to turn back, which cost them the challenge. The two then run into Boner and Rarity on the tightrope. As neither of them wish to move back, they all end up falling into the water after Angie kicks Boner in the knee and pulls Rare's mane extensions for "upsetting" Johnson. Sparkle and Romero angrily cross the tightrope without any difficulty and answer all the questions correctly, but end up fighting about how they can't stand each other. Briggs asks the two if they have anything to declare. Omar says that his "wifey" needs a breath mint, and Sparkle says that Omar's piercings only distract people from his lack of personality. Romero throws Twilight off of him, and Vincent then announces that they won invincibility. The losing couples are seen swimming for their lives in order to get away from the toxic, using Boner as a raft. In the confessional, Angie is upset that she couldn't marry herself to Earnest because he didn't say "I do." Johnson and Montana are then seen outside, with the former desperately needing to use the bathroom to sith. When Angie exits and asks Johnson if he needs to go, he replies with "I do." Angie, after hearing that, thinks they are legally married and declares to Earnest that she doesn't believe in divorce. Johnson protests that it wasn't real, but isn't so certain himself. Montana then congratulates them since he's technically the witness, and asks for a favour in return which Angie agrees to do. All she has to do is vote for Boner. When the votes are counted, the votes go: Two for Tanya, two for Angie, and four for Boner, meaning he's eliminated. Rarity is genuinely sad for Owen, but fake-cries in an attempt to gain favour with the audience. While he is trying to exit the rocket, Boner gets stuck in the exit and Montana kicks him out of the rocket, only to get farted in his sexy face when Boner flies out. Buns then signs off the episode. Boner is seen taking the drop of shame. He is sad about his elimination and states that he will miss the VVE Bunny Rocket. He goes on to list some of the foods that he wants to eat, such as pizza with triple cheese, microwave hot-dogs and more. However, as he lands into the toxic waste water after a while he slowly drowns and melts in it, making him yet another contestant to die in the series. Trivia *Angie Ng reveals that her older sister has a crush on the White Rabbit despite rarely showing his face. *The green boat that is seen sinking into the toxic waste is the same one that Bugs was seen riding in "Newf Kids on the Rock". *The questions asked by Briggs were: **What is the capital city of Edenia? ***Answer: Milosburgh **What is most of the planet's terrain like? ***Answer: Drier forests, savannas, mountains, ancient cities **What is the name of Edenia's long-lost forgotten king that was killed by Shao Kahn millions of years ago? ***Answer: King Jerrod **What is Edenia's national dessert? ***Answer: The Edenian Pie **Who was Edenia's former Queen? ***Answer: Sindel *Despite saying in the confessional that he is not voting off Fat Boner, Omar Romero still voted his s off. *None of the couples in this episode are official: **Omar and Twilight Sparkle broke up several episodes ago, as Omar left her for Kinzie Kensington. ***Tone Montana and Tanya were never a couple. ****Earnest Johnson and Ng are not dating, although this is not the case for Angie. *****Rarity and Boner are not a couple as they only met that episode. *This is the only non-aftermath episode in the show that doesn't feature the musical chime. Although, Rarity does sing You Suck! in the first stages of the episode. *Rarity is the only one to get her husband normally. *Bugs mentions in this episode that he hates the contestants and to the death and can't wait until someone dies already. *Fat Boner was the tenth person to die in the series however he, like Ted Thompson, died in an episode not on an aftermath. *The previous episode was "Aftermath: Bloodbath" and the next episode was "Durian Fakes". Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Ideas Category:Scary!